1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic insulator using non-woven fabrics and a wiring harness with acoustic insulator in which an acoustic insulator and a wiring harness are integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, acoustic absorbers are provided to enhance indoor silence for the interior of automotive vehicles, houses and the like. Conventionally, glass wool, rock wool, porous ceramics, waste cotton and the like have been used as acoustic absorbers. Further, in recent years, an acoustic absorbing/insulating material has been proposed in which a substantially non-porous sheet made of thermoplastic elastomer or the like and an acoustic absorber made of non-woven fabrics are laminated (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-86505).
Particularly in vehicles, such as automotive vehicles, it is desirable to make an indoor environment comfortable by cutting outside noise and improving indoor silence. Thus, an acoustic insulator excellent in acoustic insulation performance is required besides a conventional acoustic absorber having acoustic absorption performance.
The present invention is designed to solve the above problem of the conventional technology and aims to provide an acoustic insulator and a wiring harness with acoustic insulator excellent in acoustic insulation performance.